What?
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: Toshiro finds out that Karin is selling is body, and he has to put a stop to it. Things don't go the way he wanted them to.


Toshiro sat, in a hotel suit in the world of the living, on the other side of town. He stared looking at his phone with sadness. He had a plan to stop a certain girl, but this plan had so many errors and things that could go wrong. But Toshiro had to. He had to stop the girl with all cost.

Recently he found out, that Karin Kurosaki was selling her body for money. The male had grown quite attached to the girl and had to do something to stop her before she got hurt. He had to know why, she wanted to do such a thing. It was stupid, and it was not something he thought Karin would have approved of.

Toshiro stood up walking to the large window watching as the girl made her way into the hotel. The male took a deep breath then looked to the bed. He could end up having sex with her. He did bring money for safety reasons, but he was not planning on sex. Karin was his friend, and he would never do such a thing to the girl. He just hoped that the girl felt the same way.

When a knock came at the door Toshiro took a seat then watched as the girl walked in with a large bag slug over her shoulder. When she noticed Toshiro, she froze, slowly closing the door behind her. She put her bag down then walked over to him with a questioning look.

The girl shrugged then crawled onto the bed then took her jacket off then her shirt. Toshiro stared at the girl in fright. So she was alright to go along with it. The male crawled away from her then watched as she gave him a puzzled look.

The girl grabbed her breasts then began to massage them slowly watching as bulge started to form in the males pants. The girl crawled over then began sucking on his neck. Toshiro bit his lip trying to think of what to say to her. "Karin, stop," he panted.

The girl gave him a questioning look then sat in front of him waiting for him to speak. She watched as his mouth opened and closed trying to form a sentence. "Why are you doing this?" He finally asked. Karin flicked her hair then put her arms over her chest then frowned.

"You called me here, that's why" Toshiro shook his head then looked down at the bed sheets. He didn't remember her being like this.

"I meant why are you selling your body to people?" Karin crawled closer to him then unzipped his jeans then pulled them down his legs. The girl grabbed the bulge then began to stroke it causing the male to moan allowed.

"Stop, answer me" he begged as he let out another moan. Karin looked up then shoved her tongue into his mouth. She tried to explored his mouth but was quickly pushed back. He gave her a look, causing her to stop.

"I'm earning money. So i can runaway," she stated. The girl lifted up the males shirt then began to suck on his earlobe. Toshiro ended up putting his arms around her waist. The girl moved her attention to the growing bulge then pulled down his grey boxers, exposing his length that sprang to life. The girl un clipped her bra and sandwiched his dick between her two breasts. She began to move her breasts up and down his dick causing him to moan loudly. The male ran his fingers into her hair trying hard not to moan.

"Why do you wanna run away" he asked her, holding back a moan. The girl pushed him down then straddled his hips. She smirked at him then sucked on his neck once again.  
"You talk to much" she said looking into his eyes. Toshiro groaned then flipped them over he pinned her arms above her. He gave her a strange look then watched as she rolled her eyes.

"So i can get away from hollows," Toshiro let her go then shook his head.  
"They'll follow you. Their not gonna just go away. You can't control your spiritual pressure. Hence why they come for you"

Karin flipped Toshiro once again then pulled her skirt down as well as her red pants. The girl was about to insert herself onto Toshiro but he stopped her.  
"I don't want sex with you" he finally said. The girl looked at him with sadness then jumped of him putting her clothes back on.

"Then why, why did you phone up for it and request me?" She asked with tears falling down her cheek. Toshiro put his boxers back on then walked over embracing her.

"Why, you ask. Why i phoned. I found out about what you were doing, and i had to stop you from doing such a thing" Karin looked him in the eyes then rested her head on his shoulder.  
"I just made a total fool of myself" She whispered tears falling onto his bare shoulder.  
"I was enjoying it. You didn't make a fool of yourself" the girl looked him in the eyes then felt the male cup her cheek and bring her lips closer to his own.

Their lips touched softly then being bold, Toshiro nibbled on her lower lip pushing her to the bed. Karin put his arms around his neck then continued to suck on his neck.

The girl quickly took off all her clothes and inserted herself onto Toshiro. The girl began to bounce up and down on his length, moaning loudly while she did so. Toshiro grabbed her hips and began to force her down quicker and up quicker.  
Karin grabbed onto the males shoulder then kissed his lips. She returned back to her sitting postion. She stood up then turned around on her hands and knees.  
The male walked over then entered the girl once again. He began to thrust quickly taking her in her beauty. He looked at the girl, shaking his head.

He swore that he didn't want this from her. So why did he after she got off him, why did he push her onto the bed? Toshiro looked at the girl before him then lowered his head.  
He didn't want her to be sad, like that. He brought her here, he may as well keep his end of the bargain.

The male felt her wall tighten around him and he ejaculated into her then lay back in exhaustion. He put the covers over him then felt a warm body snuggle up to his side.

He felt her hands wrap securely around his body as he drifted of to sleep, with a guilty feeling.

* * *

The male woke up to the sun burning his eye lids. He opened them, then looked round the hotel suit then noticed the hair that was using his chest as a pillow. The male touched the girls cheek then looked down to the ground. He grabbed his clothes putting them in quickly on before leaving some money and walking out the door, ashamed of what went down.

He couldn't believe they actually did such a thing. That wasn't something best friends would do. Toshiro quickly ran back to the soul society not looking back.

**Well i hope you enjoyed this. Just a short story...i got the idea while watching some hentai anyway please give me your thoughts**


End file.
